2 Bee A Girl
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: 'Dis is how TF:A woulda gone if Bumblebee was a femme - a girl! Prowl/fem!Bee.
1. N the Family Sense

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Animated, the show, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"To Bee A Girl"**_ --  
Pro. --  
Pt. 01. --  
_**"In the Family Sense."**_

* * *

"Another day, another sparkache." sighed the white & red doc-bot (doctor), as he put a hand to the v-shaped screen on his chest-plate (chest), transformed into his vehcle-mode(it's something all Cybertronians have if they're old enough), & headed back to his home. "No use tryin' ta get 'round, Ratchet, 'just gonna hurt more."

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" suddenly, the scream of a fem-bot (adult female Cybertronian), rang throughout the allyway he was headed down, since he was using it as a shortcut for home, & it alerted him. Being a war veteran, he had to see to it, though he paused a bit, but only because it sounded familier. "Help, somebody help, please?!"

_'That voice?!'_ he thought to himself as a pink, white & black fem-bot ran right in front of him, causing him to slam his 'brakes' & transform. "What in tar-nation do ya think you're doin' in my way like that? Do ya got a offining wish..." he said, but then stopped himself when he realized who she was. "...Arcee?!"

"I'm sorry, Mister, I didn't see you there. I was running-- waitaminute?! You know my designation?! Nevermind, I have to get away from him!" Arcee said as she started to 'bead' & dropped to her 'knees'. "I just had to get away!"

"Have to get away from who!?"

"H-Hello, sweet thin'?!" a grey & black mech-bot (adult male Cybertronian) walked up to them. He wasn't as old as Ratchet, but surely, he was older than Arcee. "W-What's shakin'?"

"Him." Arcee whimpered as she went behind Ratchet. "Please help me?!"

"So?! You're the reason Arcee was runnin' scared?!"

* * *

"What's it to ya?"

"DO YA GOT ANY IDEA HOW SCARED SHE IS!? WHO THE HECK DO YA THINK YOU'RE!?"

"K-Kup's the designation, & what's it to you, anyway?" the mech (guy) replied with a hiccup as he spin a bit in a daze. "W-Who're you, a member of the E-Elite G-Guard or something like that?!"

_'He's overenegized?!'_ Ratchet thought to himself. _'Well, 'look like I can take 'im.'_ with that, a smile formed on his face-plate (face). "I've got a designation, 'ya hear, so listen & listen good, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat it." he said as he triggered his Eletro-magnets. "It's Ratchet, & here's your only warnin', Bub?!" he picked Kup up with his magnets & spun him around like crazy. "If ya ever mess with Arcee 'gain, you've just bought yourself a one-way trip ta the next galaxy, 'ya got that?!"

"Wwwwwhhhhhoooooaaaaa?!" Kup screamed as he was sent flying. "Aaaaahhhhh!!"

"Now, 'ya O.K., Arcee?!"

"I am fine. But did you just say your name was Ratchet? As in, _the_ war veteran Ratchet?!"

* * *

"Uh-huh! That's my designation, don't go wearin' it out, O.K Arcee?!"

"Whoa! But I am confused as how you know my designation?!"

"I thought you'd remember me..." Ratchet said, hanging his processor (head) in shame. "I mean, ya know your designation..." he began explaining as he cupped her chin-unit (chin), with his semi-servo (hand). "...& mine. How'cha ya still know 'em, but ya ain't able ta remember anythin' else?"

"Well, I _did_ get my memory core wiped a long time ago, but I have only managed to recover 2/5 of it."

"2/5, eh?! What all'cha remember?"

"Huh? I believe: my name, my family, my home, my function in the war, my affiliation, & some details of the incident in which I lost my memories; that is all."

"Really?! What details of that _incident_ do ya remember?"

"Only that I was captured by a bounty hunter, along with someone else, a mech, & that, somehow, he managed to save us both. That is all, honest & foretruely, I do not even remember the mech's designation."

* * *

"Really?!"

"Really!"

_'She don't even realize it's me what saved her...bumper?!'_ Ratchet thought to himself. "So?! Then, how'cha know my designation if that's all ya remember?"

"Oh, I have a lot about you, you would be surprised how many Autobots know about you, really!"

"Well, ain't I the popular fella?!" he mumbled to himself with an uneasy smirk. "So?! How'cha even reboot your memory core in the first place?"

"After losing my memories, I met a fellow fem-bot by the name of Minerva, who was able to learn in history by using psychic visions to see one's memories, even if the memory core has wiped clean."

"Minerva?! As Hot Rod's Minerva?!"

"Well, she _did_ have a sparkmate named Rodimus Prime-- "

"That's my ol' buddy Hot Rod for ya."

"...Then yes."

* * *

"Speakin' of which, how're those two doin'?"

"They have bond-mated, & I do believe they are sparking their first creation very soon."

"WHAT?! That's great news!"

"Anyway, when I met Minerva, she..."

"...Offered ta help ya restore your lost memory." Ratchet replied as he finished Arcee's sentence for her & then softly chuckled, you know, the way you do when you're embarrassed.

"How did you know?"

"Minerva was never the sort ta turn down someone when she thought they needed 'er help, eh?!"

"No, I mean, how did you know my designation?"

"Well, this ain't the first time we've met 'fore, ya hear?!" Ratchet said as he heard Arcee squeal into the night.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE I KNOW RATCHET!! _THE_ RATCHET?!" she said to herself as she then slapped herself in the face-plate (face), calling herself stupid for forgetting him.

* * *

Afterwords...

* * *

From that moment on, Ratchet soon began to send more & more time with Arcee. In fact, everyday when he would get off from work, he could never go home without stopping at her place first. Those two were rarely apart, they even went on a few dates, & eventually, they became steady sparkmates (boyfriend/girlfriend). They were so very much in love. & Ratchet; well, he had never felt happier.

Then one day, Ratchet & Arcee went for a walk in Central Iaron Park. "What is this place? I have never seen anything so beautiful before in all my life."

"This ain't nothin' sepecial! Omega, Hod Rod (a.k.a.Rodimus Prime), my brother Wheeljack & I used ta come here, even durin' the war, & now the war's ended, I came back here ta remember the good ol' days."

"Oh! I know you miss your friend, but surely you do let your past control you."

"Of course, I don't! Whadda ya take me for?" Ratchet snapped, but soon calmed down & cleared his cross-entrance CPU, (throat). "Anyway, I've got somethin' ta say."

"Yes, Ratchet?!"

"Former-Intelligence Officer, Designation: Arcee, would you...bond-mate me?"

"Heh ha! WHAT?! YES,-YES,-YES!!" She joyfully screamed as she then & there kissed him. "OH, I LOVE YOU, RATCHET!!"

* * *

Afterwords...

* * *

& so, a few lunar cycles (months) later, Ratchet & Arcee ran into, not only Rodimus Prime & Minerva, but Ratchet's brother Wheeljack as well. "Ratchet?! Is that you?"

"Wheeljack?!"

"RATCHET?!"

"WHEELJACK?!" the two brothers then glomped each other & wrested like a couple of kids. "How're ya doin'?"

"Just fine."

"Good to see you're still not scared of getting dirty & rough-house with your family, eh, Ratchet?!"

"HOT ROD?!"

"Actually, I go by my full designation, Rodimus Prime, now."

"O.K., _Rodimus Prime_?!" he replied as he then turned towards Minerva. "...& I wouldn't forget the lovely Minerva, of course, it's now Minerva Primella, right?!"

* * *

"Yes!"

"Mommy?!" a blue, red mechling with a pastell-blue face-plate (a Cybertronian baby &/or todder that is male), called out as he ran up to Minerva, tapping his little curlled fist on her leg. "Who that talking to Daddy?"

"Yeah!" a yellow, black & dull-grey fem-ling (like a mechling, only female), whom also had a pastell-blue face-plate, said as she stood next to the mechling. "Who that?"

"That's Ratchet, my little darlings?!" the blue & black fem-bot replied to them in the sweetest tone she could muster. "He's a old friend to Daddy."

"Uh-huh!" Rodimus nodded & then turned to Ratchet. "So, what do you think of my twins, Optimus Prime & Elita-1 Prima?"

"TWINS?! Why ya ol' Naja-minicon in the cyber-grass, y'all?!" Ratchet bursted out laughing. "Arcee told me y'all were expecting, but twins?!"

"Yeah, well, it's suprise to us as well."

"You should've seen the look on his face when the doc-bot managing the spark-ejection told him it was twins: creditless!"

"Wwwwwhhhhheeeeellllljjjjjaaaaaccccckkkk?!"

* * *

"Oh, come on, man?!" the goofball mech said to the red & yellow Prime. "It's not my fault you looked like you were slip into stasis-lock."

"Stasis-lock?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was only shocked becuase when my mech-creation came out, I didn't know my life-mate would have to be in any more pain than that!"

"Mommy?! What awe they talking about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweety, 'just grown-up stuff, & about when you & your sister were born."

"Daddy?!"

"Yes, Elita?!"

"When Mommy had me & Oppy, did you like us?"

"Of course, I liked you; I adored you! The two of you & your fem-creator are the whole universe to me, never forget it!"

"Weally?!"

* * *

"Really?! Now, why don't you & your brother go & play with the other sparklings, O.K.?!"

"O.K.!"

"Wait for me!"

"She's sweet." Arcee with a smile. "As is her brother. You both must be very proud?!"

"We are, Arcee, we are."

"So, Ratchet?! Who's the hot-to-trot fem-bot? Your sparkmate?!"

"No. She..." Ratchet said as he looked at his grey, white, red, & green brother. "...She's my bond-mate!"

"WHAT?!"

"Congratulations, I'm sure the two of you'll be very happy with each other & live a long life-cycle together!"

"Oh, Arcee! It looks like you'll be getting your happy ending after all."

* * *

Afterwords...

* * *

It was only some stellar cycles, (years), but the two Autobots went through with the bond-mating ceremony (wedding). Rodimus was the helper-mech, (best man), Minerva was the helper-femme, (maid of honor), Elita was the crystal-carrier, (flower girl), & Optimus was the disc-transporter, (ring bearer). Ultra Magnus handle the preaching stuff & the vows; & Rodimus' mech-creator, (father), Vector Prime, was the one to walk Arcee down the aisle, since her own mech-creator offlined, (died), from a glitch, (illness), early in the war. The entire Elite Guard, as well as all the online, (alive/living), relatives of both Ratchet & Arcee's families, & all of Iaron were there!

* * *

&

* * *

A few thousand years & a couple of months later...

* * *

"Ra...Ratchet?!" Arcee said, gently nudging the doc-bot, for she had something to say to him. "Ratchet, please wake up?!"

"Yes, Arcee?!"

"I need to talk to you."

"What?!"

"First, I want to know what you think about this." Arcee said as she got out what looked like a blanket. "Please be honest?!"

"It's mighty fine, whatever y'all got there?!"

"It is a temperature shielding I have prepared...for our sparklet."

* * *

"Sparklet?! Did ya just say 'sparklet'?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"That's great, Arcee!"

"So?! You are not mad with me?!"

"How could I be mad with someone I love!? Much less when they're carrin' my creation?!" Ratchet told Arcee as he kissed her. "It's mine, ain't it?!"

"Of course! I would rather face all the Decepticons & Unicron at once than cheat on you."

"Oh, Arcee -- I love ya!"

"& I you."

"So, how far're ya?"

"I should be passing my second lunar cycle within a few days."

"No way! Ya really just 'bout 6 lunar cycles ta go?!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Heh heh he! We're gonna've a sparklin' in 6 lunar cycles!"

* * *

A few months later...

* * *

"Morning, Arcee?!"

"Smokescreen?!" Arcee, now expecting in 3 months & really showing it, said as she greeted the orange & grey heavyweight (obuse). "Hello, sister dear?!"

"Hi there, yourself!" the chubby fem-bot replied & smiled. "How are ya doing, sis?"

"Just fine." Arcee said as she felt a kick from her sparklet, & her sister's little green & grey mechling ran up to her. "Hello, little Springer."

"Hey, Auntie Awcee, 'you have my cousin yet?"

"SPRINGER?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YA THE SPARKLIN' STILL NEEDS TIME TA GROW 'FORE IT CAN BE SPARK-EJECTED!!"

"Sowwy, Unca Watchet."

"So?! Any word on Cliffhanger yet, Ratchet?!"

"No, & Wheeljack startin' ta panic. I know Lil' Cliffy ain't 'is, even he know it, but he loves that lil' youngling all the same."

* * *

3 months later...

* * *

"Hey, Wheeljack!"

"Hey, Ratchet!" the doc-bot's brother said, carring a red & grey mechling in his arms. "Look who I found!"

"CLIFFHANGER! HE'S O.K.?!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!"

"Arcee?!" Ratchet ran up into the house, only to see Arcee curled up in pain, sparks flew from her bloated stomach & lubricants, (fluids) were spilled all over the floor in a straight line leading from her legs. "Arcee?! 'Y'all O.K.?!"

"Ra...Ratchet?!" she weakly said as he pulled her up to her landing-pads, (feet). "I think it's time."

* * *

&

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

&

* * *

"O.K., Arcee?!" Red Alert, Ratchet's red,-white,-&-navy-blue friend, follow doc-bot, & the one in charge of the spark-ejection, calmly told the gasping fem-bot. "When I say so, intake as best as you can, shut all your valve & vents, push your chin into your chest plates for as long as First Aid tells you to, O.K.!?"

* * *

"O.K.?!"

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

* * *

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"I can see the sparkling's head!"

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Did ya hear that, Arcee?!"

"Yes, Ra...Ratchet."

"O.K, c'mon Arcee?! You're doin' great!"

* * *

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"Oh, my?!"

"What is it? Is something wrong with my sparkling?"

"No, as a matter of fact, the sparkling's head is already out."

"What?!" Arcee was shocked, through the labour was long as it would for a first-timer, the spark-ejection was going faster than normal. Still, she had started something she just had to finish, & that's she was going to do. It took only one big push to get it down to the sparkling's hips, where it usually would have several more light pushes to do so, but Arcee was in too much pain to care. "Oh, dear?! I can feel it, it is coming, my sparkling is coming!"

* * *

"O.K., Arcee?! One last push, we need it to be as big as you can manage."

"I can't. It hurts! It really hurts!"

"Yes, ya can, Arcee. I believe in y'all!"

"Okay, Ra...Ratchet."

"3...2...1...PUSH!"

"Urg!"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

"URG! AAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaahhhhh!!"

"It's a femme!"

"Congratulations, you two!"

* * *

An hour later...

* * *

"O.K., you two, you can go in now."

"Hey there, Arcee!" Smokescreen calmly said. "How ya doing?"

"Just fine, a little tired, but still just fine all the same."

"Bloop-eep?!"

"& this must be the little bundle of joy?!" Smokescreen cooed as she gently lifted the temperature shielding, but what she saw shocked her. "She's yellow...like dad, but she's also black like her mom, & her colors are put together like her dad's colors."

"I know, but me & Ratchet do not mind, right, Ratchet?!"

"Ya got that right! As long as lil' Rhythm's healthy, I ain't gonna give a damn on how she looks."

"Rhythm?!" Wheeljack chuckled. "Do you come up with that name, bro?!"

"Yep, I reckon I did. 'Ya got a problem with that, 'Jack!?"

"Nope, Rhythm's fine by me."

* * *

A couple of months later...

* * *

"Rhythm?!" Ratchet said as he played with his fem-creation, (daughter), since it was his day off. "Peek-a-boo!" Ratchet cooed as Rhythm giggled out clicks, chirps, & bleeping sounds like most sparklings her age would do. "Who's a lil' cutie? That's right, you! Who's my lil' gal? That's y'all."

"..." Rhythm then just looked up at her mech-creator. Ratchet could never figure his little femling's feelings towards him -- one minute, she would hold onto his mini-servo, (finger) for dear life, & then the next minute, she would see him & do nothing but cry. Arcee often told Ratchet that Rhythm would get used to him if he just gave her time. Ratchet would never understand his little one, but it didn't change the fact he loved her as much as he loved Arcee -- & he loved Arcee more anything in the whole universe. "Pa..."

"Huh? 'Y'all O.K., Lil' Bumblebee?!" Ratchet asked, using his & Arcee's nickname for the little sparkling, as he spanned her. "O.K., Ratchet?! You're startin' ta let your first-timer's jitters get ta y'all. 'Noithing's wrong with Rhythm, she's fine."

"...Pa..." Rhythm was making a sound she had never made before, & Ratchet still couldn't find out why. "...Papa!"

"Rhythm, sweetie?! Was that what I think-- Nah! 'Couldn't be."

"Papa! Papa, Papa, Papa!"

"Rhythm, ya said your first word!"

* * *

"See?! I told you that she likes you!"

"Arcee! You're home!"

"Mama! Ma...Ma! Mama, Mama!"

"Our lil' gal's becomin' quite the talker, ain't she, Arcee?!"

"Yes, she most certainly is."

* * *

&

* * *

Much later...

* * *

&

* * *

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"I'll get it!" Ratchet said, heading towards the door, but who he saw was someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "Ultra Magnus?!"

"Hello, Ratchet?! Do you mind if I come in!?"

* * *

"Nah! C'mon in, 'Magnus!"

"Thank you, Ratchet. I do hope you'll pardon me troubling you like this?!" Ultra Magnus was the leader of the Elite Guard, & thus, he usually wouldn't come to someone's house like that. As he walk in, he noticed Rhythm, who was playing with her toys. "Why, hello there, little one?!"

"I see you've meet our Lil' Bumblebee, Rhythm."

"She's very...cute, Ratchet. You & Arcee must be very proud."

"That we are, Ultra Magnus, that we are."

"Well, good to see you again, Arcee."

"So?! What brings you here? I was just about to get started on the nightly-energon-rations."

"Well, it's about Minerva."

"What 'bout Minerva?"

"Rodimus didn't have the spark to tell you both this himself, but Minerva was quite glitchy for a stellar cycle now. &...a few solar cycles ago, she underwent spark failure...& well...I'm sorry, Arcee." Ultra Magnus hung his processor, (head), knowing how close Arcee & Minerva were. "But, she's joined the well of allsparks."

_Crash!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but don't worry; I'll let you what happens next soon. See u later?!

P.S.: Here r some terms I 4-got 2 d-fine --

01. Sparkache -- Heartache.

02. Offining -- Dying.

03. Bead -- Cry; (Cybertronian don't shed tears like we do, instead, their optics, eyes, release tiny beads, made out of energon).

04. Overenegized -- Drunk.

05. Memory core -- Memory secton of the Cybertronian CPU, (brain).

06. Function -- Job.

07. Affiliation -- Side.

08. Designation -- Name.

09. Bumper -- Rump.

10. Reboot -- Recover.

11. Bond-mated -- Married.

12. Sparking -- Pregnant/Pregnant with.

13. Creation -- Child/Kid.

14. Primella -- Mrs. Prime.

15. Prima -- Ms. Prime.

16. Naja-minicon -- Snake.

17. Spark-ejection -- Birth.

18. Creditless -- Priceless.

19. Stasis-lock -- "Cybertroian coma".

20. Mech-creation -- Son.

21. Life-mate -- Spouse.

22. Fem-creator -- Mother.

23. Sparklings -- Babies/Todders.

24. Bond-mate -- Fiancé/Fiancée.

25. Life-cycle -- Life/Life time.

26. Temperature shielding -- Blanket.

27. Sparklet -- "Unborn child".

28. Lunar cycle -- Month.

29. Spark-ejected -- Born.

30. Youngling -- Little kid.

31. Intake -- Breathe/Breath.

32. "Shut all your valve & vents" -- "Hold your breath".

33. Nightly-energon-rations -- Dinner.

34. Glitchy -- Ill.

35. "The well of allsparks" -- "The afterlife".

* * *


	2. The Best of Friends

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Animated, the show, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

**__**"To Bee A Girl." **_--  
Pro._** --  
**_Pt. 02._** --  
"The Best of Friends."**_

* * *

"Rhythm?!" Chiffhanger, now known as Chiffjumper, called out for the tiny femme. "RHYTHM?!" he was really worried. "Oh dear?! Uncle Ratchet's so gonna offline me."

"Boo!"

"Oh, dear?!" Cliffjumper muttered before he was jumped. "Aaaaahhhhh!!"

"Got'cha! Got'cha!"

"Rhythm?! I'm a little too old for this!"

"I'm too ol' for gettin' gomped by 'er myself, but ya don't see me complainin' when she does it ta me, now don't y'all?!"

"DADDY?!"

"She's getting to be a handfull, Uncle Ratchet."

"I know!"

"Big Brother?! Over here?!"

"RHYTHM?! HOW MANY HAVE I TOLD YOU, WE'RE COUSINS, NOT CO-CREATIONS!"

"But you're like a big brother to me, you know that?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, later, near the Iaron Learning-outpost, (school)..._

* * *

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah  
Zip-a-dee-ay  
My, oh my, what a  
wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine  
Headin' my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah  
Zip-a-dee-ay_

"It is not fair!"

"Huh?" Rhythm was on her way to the Learning-outpost, singing without a care in the universe, when she heard someone crying & saying that it wasn't fair. She looked through the cyber-bushes, where she saw a black & brownish-golden mechgling, (male youngling), her age on a bench, sobbing his spark away. "Hey, there!"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing?! I just wanted to know why you're crying on such a nice day."

"I AM NOT CRYING!" he snapped at her. "I just hate how my mom made us move & leave our old home & friends &-- " he then went back to crying.

"There, there, don't cry!" Rhythm said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you just need a friend?!"

"Will you be my friend?"

"Of course!"

"My designation is Blues."

* * *

"Blues?!"

"It is a type of music."

"They call me Rhythm."

"Well, Come on, Rhythm. We are going to be late class."

"O.K.!" Rhythm grabbed Blues by the hand. "Can we sing a bit along the way?"

"Sure!"

_We all got lots in common where it really counts,  
Where it really counts,  
Where it really counts,  
What we look like doesn't count an ounce  
We all got lots in common where it really counts._

"Heh he!"

"All right!"

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

"Hi, mom, I'm home!"

"Rhythm?! How was your day?"

"Great! We all a lot in music, I got along with everyone in my classes, no one bullied me or pull on my pigtails, & the best part of all -- I've already made a new friend."

"Oh! 'This new pal got a designation?!"

"He's called Blues."

"He?! This is a mech we're talkin' 'bout?!"

"Ahem?!" Arcee glared at Ratchet before turning towards her fem-creation & putting. "We very much would like to meet him."

"Cool!"

"RATCHET?!" Rhythm's uncle Wheeljack screamed as he suddenly bursted through the door. "Hello-Arcee?!-Hi-Rhythm?!" he quickly said as he then went back to screaming. "RATCHET?!" he was too busy screaming to notice he was about run into...a wall. "Owie?!"

"WHEELJACK?! I JUST PAINTED THAT WALL!!"

* * *

"Sorry?!"

"Unca Wheeljack?!"

"Yes, Rhythm, sweetie?!"

"Why were you running & screaming Daddy's name?"

"Oh, uh...that?! I gotta talk with him, it's real important."

"Really?!"

"Really, really!"

"Arcee, dear?! Why don't ya go tell Rhythm the good news; this ain't gonna take long."

"O.K.?!" Arcee argeed as she kissed her mech, (Cybertronain male; guy; man), on the cheek. "Come along, my Little Bumblebee?!"

"Mom?! Not Bumblebee?! I hate Bumblebee!"

"Oh no, you do not?!" Arcee exclaimed as they went out on the balcony. "I'm your fem-creator & I can call you whatever I want to call you, understand?!"

* * *

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"O.K., Wheeljack" Ratchet said, crossing his servos, (arms), & tapping his landing pads. "It's just y'all & me, whadda wanna talk ta me 'bout!?"

"You're not gonna believe this -- I saw Lockdown heading to the Iaron Learning-outpost today."

"What?!?!" Ratchet was shocked! Rhythm didn't say anything about a bounty hunter being at the Learning-outpost. "No way?! 'Ya sure, 'ya really it was 'im?!"

"Yep, & the funny thing about it is, he was picking up his twins -- his mech-creation, Blues, & his fem-creation, Moonshine."

"Twins?!" Ratchet's optics, (eyes), just about popped out of his processor. _'I can't believe Lockdown'd settle down like that. He-- '_ Ratchet thought to himself before putting two & two together. "Waitaminute?! Did'cha just say 'Blues'!?"

"Yeah!"

"Wheeljack?! Lemme get this straight?! You're tryin' ta tell me.....my Lil' Bumblebee, Rhythm,.....WAS PLAYING WITH THE SON OF THAT SLAGGIN' BOUNTY HUNTER?!?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside with Arcee & Rhythm.....

* * *

"What was that?"

"It sounded your mech-creator.....getting upset.....again."

"Oh! Won't he ever learn to control his temper!?"

"Oh, well?! Maybe your new little sister or brother will help him learn how to behave."

"WHAT?!?!" Rhythm was shocked! "You mean --"

"Uh-huh."

"ALL RIGHT! I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER! I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!"

"Rhythm, slow down Little Bumblebee! The sparkling will not be here for 7 more months."

"Aw-man!" Rhythm sighed & crossed her arms in disappointment. "Guess it's better then having my lil' brother/sister in some sorta pod-thingy in 3 months, or getting cut open & put him/her into a tin can in 1 month."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment shub on the other side of Iaron.....

* * *

"Papa?! Mama?! Tracks?! 'Shy?! I'm home!" Blues crouched for slowly searched for his family. He then straightened his back & one of his brown optics twitched as he sensed someone behind him. "Uh-oh!"

"Look out below!" Blues' black-&-white brother, Tracks, exclaimed as he jumped on top of his little brother. "Cannonball!"

_Bang!_

_Boom!_

_Thud!_

_Crash!_

"All right!" & now, with that, his pink-&-aquamarine sister, Moonshine, (a.k.a. Shy), had joined in. "K9-minicon pile!"

"Tracks! Blues! Moonshine!" Moonrunner, the aquamarine-&-white fem-creator, called out to her creations. "How many times have all 3 of you been told to rough-house indoors?"

"Uh.....We did 'ose count 'fter the 1st 100 times, so, beats me?!"

"We are sorry, Mama?!"

* * *

"C'mon, Moonie?!" Moonrunner's black, dark-green, & dirty-yellow life-mate, said to her. "They're young, & you've gotta understand that, they'll make mistakes!"

"LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU SAID KAON WAS A GREAT PLACE FOR US TO START OUR FAMIY?!?!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW MY HOME TOWN HAD HIT HARD TIMES!?!?"

"Guys, I'm scared. I don't like it when they get like this."

"Let's sneak outta 'ere 'fore they can notice we're gone." Jazz said as his little brother walked up to Lockdown & Moonrunner. "Blues?!"

"Uh.....Mama?!"

"Yes, sweetie?!"

"I meet a new friend today."

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes, she's called Rhythm, & she's really nice."

"Hmn.....Rhythm?! What a lovely designation?!"

"Yeah, I made something for her, but I do not know if she will like it or not." Blues said, taking out a tiny clay carving of Rhythm from behind his back. "What do you think, Mama? Be honest!"

"I think it's beautiful! I'm sure she'll adore it, Blues."

* * *

A couple of lunar-cycles later.....

* * *

"O.K., Mom, I off to the Learning-outpost!"

"Be careful, Rhythm!"

"I will! Bye, see ya later, Mom!"

"Bye, dear!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Lockdown's apartment.....

* * *

"Well, I am off, now!"

"You be careful, Blues!"

"I will, Mama!"

"I'm off too!"

"You'll take care & look after your brother & sister, right Tracks?!"

"Ya bet!"

"Bye-bye!"

"O.K.! 'You stay outta trouble, Shy!"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Outpost.....

* * *

"Morning, Blues?!"

"Yes. & a good morning to you too, Rhythm?!"

"O.K., now dearies?!" the teacher, who was named Landslide, said in a calm voice. "Now, we'll be a-going on a wee field-trip, aye, we are! So, I want everyone to stay together, now! Understood?!"

"ALL RIGHT?!?!"

"& Dot?!"

"Yes." Dot, a dark-green-&-lime-green-colored femgling around Rhythm's age, (female youngling), who was Landslide's fem-creation, replied to him. "What do you want? 'You want me to keep these Stupidheads in line for you?!"

"No, I want you to behave yourself for once, lassie; & stop pouring axel grease down in me chair." Landslide said as the rest of the class started to laugh & make fun of Dot. "I hope Rhythm can _you in line_ today. 'Just like she got that footage of I wanted of you dumpin' that grease on me chair."

"I'll try, sir." Rhythm replied. "But I can't make you any promises."

"Such a sweet femme."

* * *

"I hate you." Dot snarled as she uttered at Rhythm. "You know that?!"

"Whatever?!" Rhythm replied as she gave out a razzberry -- & I don't mean the fruit.

"Rhythm, stop it?!" Blues squeaked as he tugged on his friend's shoulder, trying to warn her. "You are going to push her out of the deep end one of these days."

"O.K., Blues." she replied with a smile. "But I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it for you."

"Thank you.....I think?!"

* * *


End file.
